necklorefandomcom-20200213-history
Eggman
Eggman, based on one Toby Reynolds (not to be confused with Mills Wood) is a powerful NPC in Neckbeards: Basement Arena. He is only available in-game as a collectable bonus item. Armed with a triple fire weapon, he unleashes uncanny amounts of destruction on his enemies while shouting his motto "superior genetics!" In real life Toby Reynolds is a broadcaster and media personality with a YouTube channel. A proud gun-owner, Mr Reynolds enjoys fast food, dabbing, and most kinds of videos on YouTube. He does, however, dislike instructional videos on the subject of gay anal fisting. Egglore/Tobylore The following concepts are noteworthy for their historical importance. They are presented in no order in particular. The Black Pill -series Eggman has recorded a series of videos on nihilism and looks-theory which are known as the black pill series. These videos reveal the core tenets of Eggman's philosophy. All of them have gone viral to certain degrees. The first video, titled "Take the Black Pill" was released in 2015 to great acclaim. In it Eggman discusses the effects a person's looks has on his or her quality of life and how women's standards have skyrocketed to ludicrous levels. Some consider "Take the Black Pill" Eggman's greatest achievement or even the best video by anyone, ever. Filmed in Eggman's crummy automobile at the time (which may be a Pinto), it remains an unrivalled masterpiece. The following Black Pills weren't as widely liked, but contain good information on the reasons for the decline of society nonetheless. The Cookie Incident of 2005 One of the most crucial parts of Egglore/Tobylore is the Cookie Incident, a magnum opus of beta behavior. In 2005 Eggman started communicating with a class Stacy on MSN Messenger. Being perhaps the first girl to not ban him on messenger, Toby took this as a sign of romantic interest. This led to the execution of a superior plan of baking chocolate cookies and delivering them in person to said Stacy. Eggman's grandmother, an extroverted and excitable person that she is, volunteered to drive him to the door of the Stacy in question. With shaking hands, Toby pressed the door bell and the girl appeared with her mother and sister. Turns out the story didn't have an ending worthy of a romantic comedy. On the Stacy's face was the look of what Toby describes as "rage mixed with shame". She hurriedly took the cookies and proceeded to block Toby on MSN Messenger. The Oregon Shooting of 2015 A school shooting took place in Umpqua College in Oregon in 2015. As a result ten people died. Before the identity of the shooter was confirmed, some confusion ensued. The notorious hacker 4chan was to blame. Various news outlets, big and small, had identified Toby as said shooter, due to 4chan's malicious online gossiping. Read more about the media's response on the shooting: * https://firstdraftnews.com/im-not-the-killer-im-still-here-in-seattle-verifying-the-ucc-shooter/ This was a very distressing period for Toby and he feared for his safety. However, the incident did make Eggman a household name in America. Eventually, the real assailant was identified as Chris Harper-Mercer ''by members of the media. The Cuckening In early 2016 Eggman hooked up with a female, whose name must not be spoken due to a restraining order. Shortly after meeting online they started living together. Eggman would work 40-50 hours a week at his less than superior gas station job to pay the bills. He experienced serious fatigue and stress during this period in his life. The Eggathon Thanks to his ex-girlfriend's demands, Eggman was forced to broadcast from a closet. This superior recording location was named ''The Cuck Closet by Eggman's fans. Eventually, his ex-girlfriend denied Eggman his streaming altogether. This lead to a serious fight between the two. Eggman reacted by walking over 50 miles that day. He did this to vent his frustrations and keep his mind occupied on any task. The Eggathon was Toby's way of dealing with another disappointment. Allergic to bees, Toby met an unusually large amount of these creatures during his Eggathon and was forced to end the trip. He decided to hitchhike home. Toby's Suicide Attempt Eventually the female in question was found cheating on Eggman and they split up. This resulted in Eggman attempting suicide by hanging. His robust build saved him: the wooden structure failed under his weight and he survived. He ended up in a mental hospital for a few months as a result. Toby was advised to not make any further appearances as Eggman online by the hospital staff. He took a break, but decided to return as his alter ego. The Great Dance of 2016 In December of 2016 Toby was visited by his friend Pizza, who is a superior trap. She agreed to slow dance with Eggman live on youtube. The event has been described as beautiful, harrowing, and mesmerizing by many of Eggman's viewers. In fact, many viewers were moved to tears by the innocence and sincerity of the magical event. Some claim it restored their fate in humanity - and a better future. Several school shootings may have been called off thanks to the Great Dance of 2016. The Dance of 2018 In January 2018 Pizza returned to Eggman's basement for a second dance special. The energetic event was well-received by fans of both Pizza and Eggman. Out of shape and exhausted most of the time, Toby nonetheless provided some superior dance moves for his worldwide audience. Jesus versus The Decepticons Not one to shine in the world of academia, Eggman nonetheless received praise for an essay he wrote in high school, titled "Jesus versus The Decepticons". This text is an interesting insight into the mind of Toby Reynolds and a reading of said essay is available on youtube. The Basement Party of 2017 Eggman's dance partner and dear friend Pizza came to meet him again in late 2017. Two other unidentified people accompanied her. A lot of alcohol was consumed and a confetti gun was fired some 40 times during the night. Unfortunately, the rest of the encounter with Pizza and the others didn't go that well. Thanks to his superior dancing skills Eggman managed to sprain his ankle - and break his leg. He was put on painkillers and had to wear a sexy leg support. Despite of his injury Eggman continued filming videos in his basement. Early Life Eggman has been in therapy since the age of five to treat several psychological issues. He was later diagnosed with bipolar depression. Mr Reynolds was unable to speak properly until his teens, when speech therapy paid off. He grew up with two siblings. Mr Reynolds has had an interest in conspiracy theories from an early age. As a child he was skeptical about things such as the moon landing. He used to purchase many products marketed by the alternative medicine industry. In 2012 Mr Reynolds used to be a prepper, i.e. an individual who prepares for the apocalypse by hoarding guns, ammo, and food. Eggman had been in touch with the notorious hacker 4chan, who in turn is believed to be a major figure in the online conspiracy scene. Toby and Women Although Eggman has had success with women, he has had his share of disappointments. Mr Reynolds has been cheated on, yelled at, and even physically assaulted by many women he's encountered. He's been rejected by a about a thousand women on Tinder, including a homeless, balding single mother. Also, a girl from 4chan who seemed nice at first had him drive 600 miles to meet her - only to laugh at him. Toby and Drugs Toby maintains a mostly drug-free life although he has experimented with them. One time in Canada he even took a hit of heroin. However, Mr Reynolds is known to consume moderate amounts of alcohol in his basement. He prefers cheap rum, malt liquor, and other assorted superior low-quality beverages. He has overdosed on alcohol and thrown up live during his YouTube show at least once. Toby and Video Games Eggman has spent thousands of hours playing various video games over the years. He prefers RPGs, such as One Way Heroics ''and ''World of Warcraft. ''As of recent times Toby spends less time on video games and more time making YouTube content. To a degree he regrets spending such a huge amount of time on WoW. On occasion he still plays ''Rocket League and games in the Neckbeards-universe. Toby has a good professional relationship with Soiree Games and has agreed to his likeness being used in the company's products. For a rundown on these appearances, see the table below. Appearance Eggman stands at about 6 ft 1 with a robust build. His genetics consist of white and Native American ancestry. He is called Eggman due to his unusual head shape. Facially he exhibits negative canthal tilt (tilted eyes) and poor eye support resulting in bags under the eyes. Mr Reynolds prefers a shaven face, probably due to his relative inability to grow facial hair. Also, he doesn't have adult teeth due to his superior genetics. Highschool and Later Life Eggman graduated from a "felon factory" type of highschool, where the academic standards were not held that high. He had some bad boy cred back in the day, but in general was not a popular person. According to Mr Reynolds, a popular insult at the time was to claim one's classmate had a crush on Eggman. A diagnosed autist, Eggman has difficulty learning new things and doesn't enjoy studying that much. After high school Eggman enrolled in a community college but dropped out. Since then Toby has been working on-and-off in customer service at gas stations and grocery stores. One of his most memorable experiences was cleaning up after a gas station customer's massive attack of diarrhea. Eggman has been living in one of his relative's basement since 2016. He declared his intention of not streaming on any online video platform in the summer of 2018. He did, however, post on his Twitter almost daily. Eggman's Comeback of 2018 As of October 2018, Toby decided to gradually return to his former streaming activities. Although not numerous, the few casts he did in October that year were memorable and of the usual Eggman-quality. He announced his plans to stream more often in the future. Toby was still living in the same basement. Eggman's Semi-Retirement and the CBC Documentary In early 2019, Eggman was interviewed for a CBC documentary on incels. The film featured a rap song by Eggman, "Alek Minassian", which was inspired by the infamous van killer of the same name. Apparently, Eggman was recommended he retire from social media, either by CBC or some other party. Toby took this advice to heart. Shortly after the interview was completed Eggman announced he would no longer be making (music) videos due to the fact his content might inspire acts of violence. He briefly disabled his Twitter account, but has since activated it, where, as of June of 2019, he remains quite active. He has close to 12k followers on Twitter. In July of 2019 Toby once again injured his ankle, probably due to his superior dancing skills while intoxicated. Toby live streams very infrequently and prefers to enjoy the cheapest of alcoholic drinks and tweeting instead. His track "Alek Minassian" was very briefly featured in a new BBC documentary on incels in the summer of 2019. Toby has shared he is receiving female attention now that he has some notoriety from his media appearances. Eggman remains a NEET. Category:NPCs Category:Protagonists